


Comfort

by MillieMae



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, DADT, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMae/pseuds/MillieMae
Summary: Very...VERY short one shot. John is still hurting from the death of his friend Carson, he finds comfort but is there another ghost haunting him?





	

He jumped slightly as a warm hand slid down his side, stopping to curl gentle fingers over his hip. “Y’ok?”

John smiled despite his thoughts. That voice, it was bad enough when it was fully awake and making low, teasing innuendo but when it was thick with sleep, lazy and husky it could practically make his dick sit up and beg and his insides go all warm and melty. Not that he’d ever admit that, ever. He nodded. “Yeah” He frowned, his own voice sounded stilted, cracked.

The body beside his shifted a little, pressing up against his back, warm breath on his neck before a soft kiss was placed there. “I should go”

“Yeah” He closed his eyes as the lovely body heat started to move away. “But don’t”

The movements behind him stilled. “The risk..”

He swallowed. “Today sucked”

There was no laughter. “I know. I am sorry”

John frowned. “Not your fault”

“I was there”

He shifted round to look up at the man hovering above him, sad blue eyes met his and he shook off another flash of memory.

“John? Is there, is there something else?”

He rubbed a hand over his face. “No”

“You’re lying”

“No”

There was a quiet sigh. The figure beside him propped their head in a hand, the other trailing over his bare chest. “Is it..him?

John huffed. “No, and can we not talk about this now?”

“Then can we talk about what is bothering you?”

“You mean apart from my friend dying yesterday, and his funeral today?” He winced at the snap in his voice.

“You want to get dressed and go spar?”

“What?”

“You want to hit something for a while?”

“Already did”

“Hilarious” Those beautiful eyes rolled at him in the dim light. “I'm trying ok?”

John sighed. “I know. And you don’t have to”

“Let me” 

He was drawn into a soft kiss, the other man lowering himself back down, a strong thigh settling between John’s legs rubbing gently over his crotch. He parted his lips, enjoying the low groan that came from his lovers throat, their tongues curling around each other before he allowed him to caress the inside of his mouth. The dick pressing against his own thigh began to harden and twitch, he slid his hands into the short hair, deepening the kiss, pulling them closer.

There was another groan and he felt himself being rolled. John pulled back and looked down at him, licking his lips. His boyfriend shrugged. “I think we’ve established our roles”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post this but I do worry it's a little random! I want the reader to decide who is giving John a little comfort ;-)


End file.
